


Like a father

by Sparroe



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparroe/pseuds/Sparroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Juice and Chibs met and became friends. (might edit later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a father

Juice was sixteen when he left home, well it wasn’t really home. His mom was strung out on some drug and his father was who the fuck knows where. He left headed out West as far as he could get from the east coast. He didn’t really have a destination just an old Charger and a couple of bucks. It took a couple of weeks but he finally made it across the midwest to California only for his car to break down 345 miles from Los Angeles. 

He slammed his fist into the steering wheel a couple of times before getting out of the car. He popped the hood and sighed when he saw that everything looked trashed which meant the car was a goner. “Fuck.” He slammed the hood and walked back to the trunk to grab his stuff. He threw his bookbag over his shoulder and carried his duffle in his hand; he started to walk down the empty road that they called a highway.

He had been walking for maybe an hour when he heard the sounds of a car coming toward him. Juice had more than enough common sense to know you don’t flag down strangers so he kept walking. The car which turned out to be a black van came flying around him; he frowned as the driver hit the breaks but kept walking toward it.  
“Oy ya wanna move ya ass Ah ain’t got all day.” Juice heard it yelled out of the window of the van as he moved up to the side of it. He looked into the window and saw an older man with black hair and scars on either side of his face.

He said the first thing that came to his mind which usually got him into trouble. “How do I know you ain’t gonna molest me?” 

“Jesus christ boy do Ah look like a priest to ya? Are ya getting in or not?” The man peeked from behind his sunglasses to look at him.

Juice took about 2 seconds before deciding to hop in the black van; he thanked the man and faced the front to look out the windshield. For some reason though Juice couldn’t shake this feeling of unease.

“So Ah’m guessing that was yer Charger about five miles back. Looks like it’s seen better days.” The man spoke to him and it felt forced.

“Yeah it has but it got me pretty far.So what’s the closet city?” He asked looking around at the scenery passing by.

“That would be Stockon but that’s about 15 miles the other way. Ah’m heading to Charming; it’s a little town not far up the road here. Ah’m Chibs by the way.” Juice saw the man glance at him.

“Juice.” He said his nickname without hesitation. 

“Juice? Yer shitting me right? Ah hope ya momma ain’t name ya that.” He heard the amusement in the older man’s voice.

“Nah but that’s what you get called when you happen to be involved in certain activities. I bet Chibs ain’t what your mama named you.” Juice replied.

“No shit Sherlock, what gave it away?” Juice glared at the man. “So what kinda activities?” Juice shifted at the question and he knew the man could tell he was uncomfortable but let the question hang in the air.

“Stuff.” Was Juice’s gruff reply. 

Out of the corner of Juice’s eye he saw the man’s move toward him which caused him to flinch, “Calm down Ah’m just reaching for a smoke.”

Juice sighed in relief but stayed guarded. “Your old man must have been pretty bad from you to be out here.”

Juice wiped his head around to look at the man, “What?”

“The reason ya just flinched, only children who have been hit do that. Ah haven’t said anything about being angry which must mean you’re use to be hit for no reason.” Juice stared at the man.

“What are you a psychologist?” Juice narrowed his eyes at the man. “What’s the real reason you picked me up?”

Chibs rubbed his face, “We don’t get too many young,“ he hesitated before speaking. “Hispanic men around here unless they’re Mayans?”

“What is a Mayan? Other than that Mexican tribe of Indians.” It was Chibs’ turn to frown.

“A biker club but don’t worry as long as you have no connection to them you should be fine.” Chibs nodded to himself. “We’ll be at TM in about 10 minutes.”


End file.
